


Hot Pot

by Abracadaver



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, all out, sekizan takuya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abracadaver/pseuds/Abracadaver
Summary: Sekizan experiences his first kiss.





	

“Alright boys, pack up, good scrum today. The work you’ve been putting in the past few weeks is beginning to show.”

  
The coach spoke, his demeanor unyieldingly relaxed as he watched his team put away tackle bags and balls. Smiling he turned and began walking home for the night.

  
Xxx.

  
The varied conversations between the boys resulted in a cacophony of indecipherable yelling and laughing. It had been a long day and practice had lasted a little longer than usual. Exhausted, Sekizan jogged slowly over to the side of the field to grab his water and phone. Clutching the fence roughly he bent down to grab his drink. Knees shaking slightly, the practice had worn him out, Sekizan’s face was tinged pink from exertion. Dehydrated, he squeezed the small black bottle, downing half the water in two vigorous gulps. Turning he leaned heavily against the fence, letting his eyes shut, the sounds of his teammates getting farther away as they made their way back to the club room. He knew he needed to move and follow suit, he had to lock up the room after everyone left. But he was so exhausted. After a moment of lazy indulgence he began walking back. Palming his phone,he swiped through app alerts, emails, and texts.

  
“Oh no..” He mumbled, his thumb hovering over a missed text from you. You had texting him over an hour ago about meeting up for dinner. His eyes flicked to the time at the top of his screen, almost 8.  
His exhaustion apparently forgotten, he sprinted back to the club room.

  
Xxx.

  
You sat on the small bench at the park across from Seki’s house. Idly flipping through your Instagram feed as you waited for you compulsively, late friend. It didn’t bother you though, you knew how passionate Sekizan was about rugby, so you always expected to wait on him after practices. It was either this or doing homework, so you REALLY didn’t mind. But predictably, Seki would show up with a flurry of apologies. The memories of past moments like tonight made you laugh.

  
‘ _He’s such a spazz_ ’ you thought endearingly.

Which was a humorous thought because Sekizan was a mountain. He was at least 6 feet tall, with some of the broadest shoulders you had ever seen, and his voice was immensely deep despite being only 17. But despite his physically appearance he became flustered very easily and blushed more than most girls you knew. He was just like a giant puppy. Thinking of your friend you kept smiling, and despite yourself, quietly laughing at the memory of the the 2nd year who asked him out on Monday.

  
Xxx.

  
It had been after school, Seki was putting on his sneakers, about to run over to the corner store with you to grab a sweet bun and water before rugby practice.  
“Hey Seki, I’ll wait for you outside, okay?” You said, as you began walking out. He waved at you in acknowledgment, pulling his shoe over his heel as he went to grab his bag. You had begun to head out when-

  
“Sekizan!” You paused, hearing an enthusiastic, happy voice exclaim his name, and so you looked back.

  
A small girl with long, beautiful black hair smiled up at him. Her hands clasped elegantly behind her back. He was a full foot taller than her and you had to admit, the juxtaposition between their heights was adorably amusing. Seki had to practically hunch over to hear her.

  
“Hi?” He said, smiling politely, despite the confused expression on his face, it was obvious he didn’t know the girl.  
She smiled up at him and you giggled, despite yourself, watching as a nervous flush of pink began to creep up Seki’s neck as he looked down at the cute girl.

  
He thought she was cute.  
You frowned slightly, thinking that had…oddly made your heart hurt a bit, but you brushed it off. If Sekizan was happy that’s all that mattered.  
Plus, the scene playing out in front of you was too amusing to ignore.

  
“So, I was wondering, would you like to go to the beach with me this weekend? I’m going with a group of friends, you should come, it’ll be fun!” She said with a confidence you thought the small girl couldn’t possibly have.

  
If Seki hadn’t been blushing before, he was now, his whole face matched his hair and you were positive you saw beads of sweat forming on his temple.  
“I-I-I..” He stuttered, nervously rubbing the back of his head, he looked away from her momentarily to glance at you, and you smiled. His eyes flicked back to the girl and he frowned, almost impossibly, his face darkened into a deeper shade of red, as he struggled to find words. Seki was so unbelievably overwhelmed and flustered by girls. Since, with the exception of you, most girls he spoke to were either flirting or asking him out. He just didn’t know how to deal with them. At least that’s what you surmised from the endless moments, just like this one, that you had observed in the past. And honestly, your entertainment was endless.

Smiling you crossed your arms and leaned against the shoe cubbies to your right. Enjoying the show.

  
Moments later the girl’s friends came over and she left, smiling, and telling him to just let her know by the end of the week. He’d not spoken a single coherent word to her and as you walked to the convenience store he was quiet, cheeks still pink, lips puckered in a contemplative pout.  
“Be careful, Seki, your face might stay like that if you don’t stop.” You teased, reaching up and poking his cheek lightly.  
“Ah!” He gasped, pulled from his thoughts by your teasing touch, his eyes wide in surprise. “Sorry (Y/N), I just…wasn’t expecting..” His eyebrows furrowed as he gripped his bag tighter.

  
“Hm?” You hummed, glancing back up at him, from the corner of your eye…'were his cheeks that red a moment ago?’ You considered. His eyes were fixed on the ground and he was oddly tense. What was he thinking about?

  
Xxx.

  
You were cut from your musings by the sound of pounding feet, heavy breathing, and the unmistakable sound of a bookbag slapping into someone’s back. You looked up to see Sekizan slowing a barreling run into a brisk walk as he approached you. Your eyes widened at his appearance. Not that he ever looked perfectly clean post practice. But today he looked exhausted and really burnt out. His school uniform was half tucked in, pants and shirt wrinkled, smudged with dust and dirt and sweat, and his face was pink and sweat beaded down his temple. Breathing roughly he placed two large hands on his knees and bent over, catching his breath.

  
“Sekizan!” You exclaimed, jumping up and walking over. You placed a hand on his shoulder, worried. “You didn’t need to rush, I’ve told you before I don’t mind, I know you had practice.” You said, despite your concern, you smiled, hoping he would see and calm down, and not take it so seriously.

No such luck.

  
“No, you should not..” He was huffing loudly between words, “be…at…the park…alone…at night.” Taking one last deep breath, he stood back to his full height, roughly tucking his shirt back into his slacks.  
“So, where to tonight?” He asked confidently, his hands going to rest on his hips, he was still in captain mode. You huffed, blowing an errant strand of hair from your face as you smiled at your dorky friend.

  
“Well, I was going to say the usual place but i have a different idea, come on,” you said, grabbing his hand and tugging him in your direction. After a moment you let go when you saw him following. ‘Hmm, he must be tired’, you thought ‘he’s so quiet’.  
What you didn’t see was his nervous frown, his eyebrows drawn together in anxiety, and the blush of pink beneath his eyes; the rugby captain hid behind his messy hair as he followed you quietly through the streets, back to your apartment. His blush spread across his nose as he realized that the previous pressure of your hand on his still haunted him. A phantom pressure of where you hand had been only moments before sending electricity through his nerves and throughout his body.

  
Xxx.

  
“See! Wasn’t that a great idea??”

You exclaimed happily, both hands on the table as you leaned toward him across the table, gauging Sekizan’s reaction to your homemade hot pot.

He paused, maroon eyebrows raised, mouth full of noodle and veggies, his chopsticks already loaded up for another mouthful of his third bowl. You laughed, he looked so ridiculous, sitting back down, you wrapped an arm around your torso as you laughed. Tears in your eyes.

“You look so funny, Seki!” You exclaimed between laughs. His face flushed dark red and he lowered his chopsticks momentarily, chewing the food in his mouth quickly, so he could speak, glaring at you from behind strands of messy red and white hair.

“Hey!” He said roughly, brows furrowed, pointing his chopsticks at you, clearly joking, but remaining faux serious to deal with your mutinous laughter. “Stop laughing, kid, don’t make me come over there and stop you myself!” He smirked devilishly before grabbing another mouthful of food. Though noticeably less caveman-ish in his consumption of it. You leaned against your hand and smirked back. Eyes watching him as he took a sip of his soda while watching the television to the right of you. After a few passing moments your smile widened.

“Fine, make me.”

“Huh?” He said, turning to you, clearly Sekizan hadn’t heard you.

“I said,” you emphasized, standing up and walking over to his side of the table, sitting down on your knees, leaning closer to him, “fine, make me.”

  
His eyes widened, unconsciously leaning back from you, his chopsticks fell onto his bowl, bouncing off the rim to fall onto the table. You stayed there, smirking amusedly, this hadn’t been your plan. You didn’t know if he was going to the beach with that girl. You didn’t plan on being so forward when he came over for dinner, like he’d done hundreds of times before, but you just wanted to do this. Try it. Just see what would happen.

  
Predictably, Sekizan lost the ability to form a coherent sentence, stuttering, his cheeks a warm pink, and his eyes looked defiantly at the ceiling.“U-u-uh, ummm…I-I-”  
Finally he looked back down at you. You were infuriatingly confident and it frustrated him. His expression changed slowly, as he pouted slightly, looking down at you. His face was bright red now. And for a moment you thought he was going to be mad at you. Turn you down.

  
But then his hand rested against the side of your neck, it shook, despite how rigid he looked.

Sekizan was nervous.

He leaned closer, his breathing coming in deep, shallow breaths. His face inches from yours, he paused. Smiling you leaned forward and nudged his nose with your own. He jumped slightly. And you laughed.

“I thought you said you were going to stop me?”

  
Then he kissed you. And that was all the incentive you needed. You leaned into him, arms wrapped around his neck, hands in his messy red hair. He was so warm. And maybe this was because it was the first time you were kissing, but he was sweet and tentative, and it only made you want to inspire a more passionate response from the rugby captain.

But after a few moments he broke the kiss, pulling back slightly, his arms around your waist, you opened your eyes to see his bright pink cheeks and lazy grin. You smiled and knew your face probably mirrored Sekizan’s. 

'Guess he isn’t going to the beach this weekend’ you thought, and this made you laugh.

Then he rested his forehead against yours, still grinning, he said, "I thought I told you to stop laughing, kid.”

  
“Make me.”

  
And he did.


End file.
